PVP
BattleCraft PVP has 2 areas for players to explore, ARENA and SKIRMISH 'BATTLECRAFT ARENA' Battlecraft ARENA offers players 3 main PVP features. Ladder, Tournament and Duels. Only the tournament decks adhere to a Deck Point (DP) restriction (different for each tournament type). The other PVP features allow the players to craft their decks without a DP restriction. PVP RESOURCE The PVP Resource in BC is called Glory Points (GP). Players earn GP for winning their battles over other players, in Ladder, Basic Tournaments and Master Tournaments. It is used to craft exclusive cards not found in Packs. LADDER Players meet other players in PVP ladder. BattleCraft AI bots in place to fill in the gaps in case players not found. Supply Players use 2 supplies in Ladder. Members use 1 supply. Ladder rating *Rating is calculated when you meet a player (not NPCs/Bots) in Normal Ladder *Players do not get ratings from battling NPCs/bots, campaigns or duels *Rating will not be calculated if you meet the same player more than three times a day (according to server time) *Rating degrades by one point daily (but it is capped at 1500 point) *Players need one game per day to keep your Rating active Matching *Players can only meet players from from the same bracket. *Open/Protected Mode option - Players can now meet players from any bracket equal or higher and other players which have also activated open bracket mode TOURNAMENT Tournaments are scheduled PVP battles between players. It is available for all players and with no entrance fee and uses no supply. Pairings *Players will be sorted descending based on Battle Points (BP) *Players will pair with the next closest BP *Players cannot be paired with another player more than 3 times. *Players play a maximum of 40 battles per tournament Tournament Types There are 2 types of tournaments available for players, Basic and Master. Basic Tournaments do count towards the Weekly Prize. Basic - Type 3 *Type 3 is for decks made up of entirely common and uncommon cards not exceeding 50 DP *Each battle won in Type 3 Tourney gives 15 Glory Points *Top 10 for each Type 3 tournament receive bonus of 75 GP Master - Type 2 *Type 2 is for decks with no mythic rarity cards allowed, not exceeding 65 Deck Points (DP) *Each battle won in Type 2 Tourney gives 20 GP *Top 10 for each Type 2 tournament receive bonus of 100 GP Master - Type 1 *Type 1 is for decks with no rarity restrictions, not exceeding 65 Deck Points (DP) *Each battle won in Type 1 Tourney gives 20 GP *Top 10 for each Type 1 tournament receive bonus of 100 GP Weekly Rating Players also stand a chance to win Protean Token for joining and winning tournaments throughout the week (starting from Thursday 0430 hrs GMT+0 each week) via the Weekly Rating system. Weekly Rating is a point system used to rank players for the Weekly Reward. Players gain or lose Weekly Rating in the master tournament rooms. Weekly Rating will take into account all Daily Master Tournaments (Type 1 and 2). For every tournament the player does not participate in, the player will receive, -3 weekly rating. Joining Tournaments Tournaments are available in the arena. Each tournament lasts for 1 hour starting at a specified time. See Tournament Schedule. To join a tournament you need to have an appropriate deck for the tournament. *Type 1 Tournament: Deck with total DP not exceeding 65 DP. *Type 2 Tournament: Deck with total DP not exceeding 65 DP. No Mythic Cards. *Type 3 Tournament: Deck with total DP not exceeding 50 DP. No Mythic and Rare Cards. Tournament Schedule (GMT+0) *Master Tourney alternates Type 1 and Type 2 format daily *Master Tourney Type 1 : Every 4 hrs (3am, 7am, 11am, 3pm, 7pm, 11pm) - alternate days *Master Tourney Type 2 : Every 4 hrs (3am, 7am, 11am, 3pm, 7pm, 11pm) - alternate days *Basic Tourney Type 3 : Every 4 hrs (1am, 5am, 9am, 1pm, 5pm, 9pm) - daily Tournament Rewards Basic (Type 3) *1st - 600 Shards. *2nd - 400 Shards. *3rd - 200 Shards. *4th to 10th - 100 Shards. *All participants who played at least 3 battles gain an additional 100 shards. *75 GP for each top 10 player Master (Type 1 and Type 2) *1st - 800 Shards. *2nd - 600 Shards. *3rd - 200 Shards. *4th to 10th - 100 Shards. *All participants who played at least 3 battles gain an additional 100 shards. *100 GP for each top 10 player Weekly Rating *1st Place, 10 x Protean Tokens *2nd Place, 5 x Protean Tokens *3rd - 5th Place, 3 x Protean Tokens *6th -10th, 1 x Protean Token DUELS Players are also given the option to duel each other in using the Duel feature. Player List Players can search for other players and challenge them to duels. Once a challenge has been issued (by clicking Duel button), the challenged player will be informed by in-game mail, to cater for offline players. Otherwise, players easily communicate with each other via chatroom and the private message system. Duel List Players can view their pending duels in the Duel List. 'BATTLECRAFT SKIRMISH' Basic Skirmish When participating in a basic skirmish, players will be given 33 random cards and a starter deck. The cards are only used for the skirmish session and players do not get to keep the cards for their normal collection. Last player to join the skirmish will be given 30 mins to build decks. Players will be paired with each other player 3 times for a total of 12 matches each. Players are given 12 hours to complete all their battle assignments or the system will auto assign for you. Premium Skirmish Similar to participating in a basic skirmish, only the rewards are greater and each participation gives 1 Skirmish Point. Skirmish Rewards Skirmish points are used to unlock, craft, and spend on exclusive cards. **Each player will receive 5 GP per battle won. **The winner of the session gets 500 shards, 5 GP per battle won and bonus 50 GP. **Winner get 2 Gold packs + 1 extra Skirmish Point. **2nd - 1 Gold pack **3rd - 1 Gold pack **4th - 1 Gold pack